The Mysterious Girl At The Masquerade Party
by cookiequeen13
Summary: The Ppgz, the protectors, of Tokyo, and the Rrbz, the protectors of Townsville, are invited to a masquerade party. The Rrbz set out to find the girls, they had danced with. The Ppgz think they will never see the boys again, and decide to not look. Will the Rrbz find the girls? And if they do what will happen if they find out who the Ppgz really are? All couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy! I hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

The Powerpuff girls Z the heroines of Tokyo and The Rowdyruff Boys Z the heroes of New Townsville are, all invited to a masquerade ball in honor of the both teams. The Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z have so far never met. Neither the Powerpuff Girls Z or the Rowdyuff Boys Z know what either looks like.

The Powerpuff Girls Z started to get ready for the masquerade party.

**Momoko's POV**

I couldn't wait for the masquerade party! I'm so excited! I decided to wear my orange hair down, which now goes to my ankles, with my bow tied to the side of my head. A pretty strapless light pink dress that goes to my ankles, with a dark pink ribbon tied in the middle with open toed light pink shoes with small dark pink ribbons tied to my ankles connecting to my 3 inch high-heeled shoes, a pink locket my mother gave me, when I was younger, and light pink diamond earrings.

Miyako has her blonde pig tails down straight which goes to her mid-back, tied with two beautiful baby blue ribbons. She decided to wear a spaghetti strapped light blue dress down to below her knees, and dark blue ruffles at the bottom with a dark blue ribbon on her chest, with 1 inch baby blue heels, with a dark blue flower on the toes, with a blue pearl necklace, and light blue pearl earrings.

Miyako and I forced Kaoru to straighten her jet black hair, which is shoulder length. We also forced her to wear a dress too. We made her wear a sleeveless turtle neck light green dress that goes to her ankles, with a dark green headband. We let her wear her usual gym shoes. But she didn't want to wear any jewelery shoes.

I put on a light pink mask outlined dark pink with sparkles all over it.

Miyako put on a baby blue mask, with a dark blue feather in the middle, that was sparkly too.

Kaoru wore a dark green mask, outlined black.

Kaoru seemed to be in a bit in a bad mood. Probably because we made her wear a dress.

The Mayor picked us up and we were finally there. We've been here for an hour. They had announced that both the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z is here, but only after 30 minutes of our arrival. I guess so no one would know who we are. Same with the boys. To tell the truth I'm not that excited to be here! Sure it's a huge honor, but we've been invited to a lot of things like this. Nothing special really happens. But Miyako seems to be really excited. But there's Kaoru who looks so bored.

The special dance started where you would dance with someone then switch dance partners. Kaoru and I refused to do it, so we just sat watching. However Miyako went over and decided to do it. It looks like she's having a fun time. A few guys have come by and asked us to dance. We refused them all.

Then a guy with orange hair and blood-red eyes walked over to me. Orange hair? I thought I was the only one with orange hair... dyed maybe? But then there's the red eyes... contacts probably.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" He asked.

"Because I'm bored and don't want to dance." I replied.

"Why not? I would like to see what you can do. Would you dance with me?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Hm. No. I told you I don't want to." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh come on!" He said grabbing my hand. Kaoru who was oblivious to what was going on around didn't noticed I was being dragged away, by some stranger.

He got me dancing with him, the music was kind of like a medium speed. Thank goodness for that. But I do admit. It does feel nice to dance with someone. Especially someone who looks my own age. I think...

"How old are you?" I asked curious.

"So that's the first thing you asked me? Okay then. I'm 16." He replied.

"Really?! Me too!" I said, lot happier to dance with someone who isn't 10 or more years older than me...

I wonder how Kaoru and Miyako are doing. With so many people here , I can't see them anywhere.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked, noticing me looking around frantically.

"No. It's nothing." I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked not believing me.

"Hai." I said getting annoyed.

"Do you like the Rowdyruff Boys Z?" He asked suddenly.

"The Rowdyruff Boys Z? Why would you ask about that?" I asked.

"I was just curious. Do you?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure. I don't know much about them, nor do I know what they looked like.

"Really? So do you like the Powerpuff Girls Z?" He asked.

"I-I guess." I answered.

"Do you like to read? Do you like manga? Do you have any interests in music?" He questioned.

"Geez! Why are you asking so many questions!" I said.

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused.

"I was trying to get to know you. But it is a bit funny that you said something like that." He replied.

"What do you mean? What did I say?" I asked, really confused and anxious.

"Nevermind. You know its been about 2 hours." He said looking at his watch.

"What! Really?!" I asked shocked.

He laughed again.

"What's so funny!?" I asked.

"It's just that you're cute! I'm glad I got to dance with you." He replied.

I started to blush. Why was I blushing!?

Then my belt started beeping.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" We both said in unison. We both looked at each other weird then just ran the opposite direction. I met my friends outside.

"Where do we transform?" Asked Miyako.

"There's too many people around!" Kaoru said irritated.

"Why do you look so angry?" I asked.

"I'm not angry!" She said.

"Yes you are." I replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Girls! Please stop fighting! Why don't we transform behind the building?" Asked Miyako.

"Alright." Kaoru and I agreed.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Oh, and if I decide to continue, you'll see what was going on with Kaoru, and Miyako during what was going on with Momoko. Okay? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all like my story! ^^ I'm SO sorry it took SO long to update! A lot of things going on... I knew what I was going to do for the chapter, I just didn't get the chance to type it! But I already know what I'm doing next chapter and I'll update as soon as I can! Also for those reading my other story 'Loves Comes An Unexpected Way' I'll be updating that today or tomorrow!**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

We flew off to see Mojo Jojo in his giant robot...

But... then I could hear an irritating and hurtful sound! My ears started to bleed! But what's the sound, and where is it coming from? Blossom and Bubbles held there ears too. Tears dripped from both their eyes.

I was finally able to look up to see three boys. One with wearing red, with orange hair covered with a cap and blood red eyes, another wearing dark blue, with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, and the last wearing dark green, with black hair in a ponytail and forest green eyes, who's playing a flute!

He's going to regret playing that flute! But... who are they? Don't tell me...

He stopped playing the flute.

"W-Who are you guys?! You two are not the Powerpuff Girls Z, Mojo!" Mojo yelled.

"Of course not! We're the Rowdyruff Boys Z!"

I knew they had to be the Rowdyruff Boy Z! But to make sure that he doesn't play that flute again, I better attack now! It looked like Bubbles and Blossom both have the same thought.

"Hurricane Lutz!" I yelled.

The boys looked behind to see where the voice and attack came from. Their eyes bolted to see the sight 3 girls flying and attacking Mojo Jojo.

"Are you girls..." They began in unison.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

We attacked Mojo over and over between our groups. He finally disappeared in the sky. Sometimes I wonder where he always ends up after...

"Why are all of your ears bleeding?" The green Rowdyruff, Butch asked.

"Because of that damn flute of yours!" I yelled. Before he could say anything I took off. I stopped by the park and sat on a bench. Jeez, if it wasn't for that guy that showed up in front of me during the masquerade, I wouldn't be in a such a bad mood!

***Flashback***

Ugghh... I'm so bored! Looks like Momoko-chan decided to go have some fun with that guy... I saw her dancing with him a bit earlier. *Bam* Something hit me square in the face. I fell out of my chair. It was a damn soccer ball that hit me. But who the hell kicked it?! I looked up to see a guy running towards me.

"Thanks for stopping my soccer ball!" He said.

"I DID NOT STOP IT, IT HIT ME IN THE FACE!" I yelled angrily, then continued. "Why are you even kicking a soccer ball in the first place at a masquerade party?!"

"Um, because what's a party without a soccer game?" He replied. I hate to admit it, but I kind of agree with him...

"How did you even get invited here..." I said.

He held out his hand. "You'd be surprised, anyway names Kyo, you?"

"K-Kaoru, but if you wanted to play soccer, you could've played outside!"

"Yeah... I could have... I would ask you to play, but a girl like you probably wouldn't want to play, and I don't want to play with a girly girl anyway." Kyo said.

"I'm not a girl girl! My friends forced me into a dress! Look at my shoes!" I yelled.

He looked down to see me wearing sneakers.

He smirked. Wait a minute, he didn't even apologize for hitting me in the face! I was about to say something when, my belt started to flash! "Here, take this!" He said pushing a keychain into my hand. It was a soccer ball on the bottom of the chain. I pushed it into my pocket without thinking, then we both ran separate ways.

***End of Flashback***

I grabbed the key chain from out of my pocket, then sighed. Am I really mad, or am I...

* * *

**Next chapter, you'll see what happened with Miyako! Please review! Also please vote on my poll on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but this is important! SOPA is back!_**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLE_****_ASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_ I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and Lazylolilpop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


End file.
